Power Rangers Morphing Masters
Power Rangers Morphing Masters is the first installment in the Masters Saga. Plot When the evil Zedrian Empire invaded Earth, the Power Rangers past, present, and future came together to defend the planet. The Rangers combined their strength and destroyed The Empire’s forces. Unfortunately, their Ranger powers were stripped from them and scattered into space. One year later, the heir to the Zedrian throne arrives with an army of his own and seeks revenge on the planet. Secretly following The Empire is Zador, the Phantom Ranger, who manages to stall their invasion for a short time. Upon arriving on Earth, Zador sets his sights on finding a mystical object known as The Great Power before The Empire discovers its existence. To aid his quest, he selects five ordinary teenagers from Stone Canyon to harness the powers of the Ranger Keys and unlock their Ultimate Powers. Together, they will form the greatest team the universe has ever seen: the Power Rangers Morphing Masters. Characters Master Rangers Allies *Zador *Navot Civilians *Principal Mercer *Ms. Appleby *Bulk *Spike Veteran Rangers (In order of appearance) Villains The Zedrian Empire *Prince Warvil **Damaros **Madiva **Viborg ***Goraks ****Coraks Arsenal TBA Zords :Legend:◆ piloted Zord, ❖ aux Zord *Master Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **Galleon Zord◆ **Jet Zord◆ **Trailer Zord◆ **Formula Zord◆ **Submarine Zord◆ Episodes # Day of the Defenders Part I # Day of the Defenders Part II # Legendary Spell # I've Got the Blues # Confrontation # Path of the Wolf # Intruder Alert # The Heart of Animaria # Samurai's Challenge Part I # Samurai's Challenge Part II # Damsel in Distress # Need For Speed # Return of an Old Foe Part I # Return of an Old Foe Part II # Mega Power Part I # Mega Power Part II # The Silver Bullet Part I # The Silver Bullet Part II # The Silver Bullet Part III # Titanium Truth Discovered # The Mirinoi Mission # A Star is Scorn # One Fallen Foe # Opposites Interact # Calm After the Storm Part I # Calm After the Storm Part II # Switching Faces # Lovestruck # One Spirit Part I # One Spirit Part II # Food Fighters # Out or In Part I # Out or In Part II # The Prince's Legacy Part I # The Prince's Legacy Part II # One of a Kind # Past Unknown # A Royal Entrance # Holiday Fear # Redemption Day Part I # Redemption Day Part II # Masked Part I # Masked Part II # Warrior of Meledon Part I # Warrior of Meledon Part II # Mutiny Part I # Mutiny Part II # Days of Doom Part I # Days of Doom Part II # Days of Doom Part III Cast Starring * Reese Sakamoto: Peter Adrian Sudarso * Baron Carpenter: Tai Mackenzie * Ava Kastillo: Andrea Cortes * Parry Tripathi: Raihan Baqui * Sadie Hollister: Gigi Dubois Also Starring * Zador (Voice): David Fielding * Navot (Voice): Wendee Lee * Prince Warvil (Voice): Kelson Henderson * Damaros (Voice): James Gaylyn * Madiva (Voice): Barbara Goodson * Viborg (Voice): Andrew Laing Guest Stars * Principal Mercer: Miriama Smith * Ms. Appleby: Royce Herron * Bulk: Paul Schrier * Spike: Felix Ryan Special Guest Stars * Nick Russell: Firass DIrani * Madison Rocca: Melanie Vallejo